Pídeme lo que quieras
by AdaptacionesSL
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Roronoa Zoro decide viajar a España para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Müller. En la oficina central de Madrid conoce a Nami, una joven ingeniosa y simpática de la que se encapricha de inmediato. Nami sucumbe a la atracción que el alemán ejerce sobre ella y acepta formar parte de sus juegos sexuales. [Resumen completo dentro][Adaptación]
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen completo:**

Tras la muerte de su padre, Roronoa Zoro decide viajar a España para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Müller. En la oficina central de Madrid conoce a Nami, una joven ingeniosa y simpática de la que se encapricha de inmediato. Nami sucumbe a la atracción que el alemán ejerce sobre ella y acepta formar parte de sus juegos sexuales. Pero el tiempo pasa, la relación se intensifica y Zoro empieza a temer que se descubra su secreto...

* * *

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, ambas son obras de sus respectivos dueños.

Los personajes de Eiichiro Oda pueden producir fuertes cambios de personalidad, estos adoptan la piel de los personajes de Megan Maxwell (Autor de la historia).

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Qué pesadita es mi jefa.

Sinceramente, al final tendré que pensar lo mismo que media empresa: que ella y Law, el guaperas de mi compañero, tienen un lío. Pero no. No quiero ser mal pensada y entrar en la misma ruleta en la que todas mis compañeras han entrado. El cuchicheo.

Desde enero trabajo para la empresa Müller, una compañía de fármacos alemanes. Soy la secretaria de la jefa de las delegaciones y, aunque mi trabajo me gusta, me siento explotada muy a menudo. Vamos… que sólo le falta a mi jefa atarme a la silla y echarme un chusco de pan para comer.

Cuando por fin termino el montón de trabajo que mi querida jefa me ha ordenado tener listo para el día siguiente, dejo los informes sobre su mesa y regreso a la mía. Cojo el bolso y me voy sin mirar atrás. Necesito salir de la oficina o acabaré saliendo en las noticias como la asesina en serie de jefas que se creen el ombligo del mundo.

Son las once y veinte de la noche… ¡Vaya horitas!

En la calle llueve a mares. ¡Perfecto! Chaparrón de verano. Llego hasta la puerta y, tras echarle valor al asunto, corro hacia el parking donde me espera mi amado León. Entro en el garaje como una sopa y, tras darle al botón del mando, Leoncito pestañea sus luces dándome la bienvenida. ¡Es más mono…!

Rápidamente me meto en él. No soy miedosa, pero no me gustan los parkings y menos aún si son tan solitarios como éste a estas horas. Inconscientemente, comienzo a recordar películas de terror en las que la chica camina por uno de ellos y un desalmado vestido de negro aparece y la acuchilla hasta morir. ¡Joder, qué mal rato!

En cuanto estoy dentro del coche, cierro los pestillos, abro el bolso, saco un pañuelo de papel y me seco la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! Pero justo cuando voy a meter las llaves en el contacto… ¡zas!, se me caen. Maldigo a oscuras y me agacho para buscarlas. Toco el suelo con la mano. A la derecha no están. A la izquierda tampoco. Vaya… encuentro el paquete de chicles que busqué hace días. ¡Bien! Sigo toqueteando el suelo del coche y por fin las encuentro. Entonces oigo unas risas cercanas y miro a mi alrededor con cuidado para que no me vean.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Entre risas y colegueo veo acercarse a mi jefa y a Law. Parecen divertidos. Eso me pone de mala leche. Yo currando hasta las once y pico y ellos, de parranda. ¡Qué injusticia!

De pronto, mi jefa y Law se apoyan en la columna de al lado y se besan. ¡Vaya tela…! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Semiagachada en el interior de mi automóvil para que no me vean, contengo la respiración. Por favor… ¡por favor! Si se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí, me muero de la vergüenza. Y no. No quiero que eso ocurra.

De repente, mi jefa suelta el bolso y sin ningún miramiento toca con decisión la entrepierna de Law. ¡Le está tocando el paquete!

¡Por todos los santos! Pero ¿qué estoy viendo? ¡Dios! Ahora es Law quien le mete mano a ella por debajo de la falda. Se la sube, la empuja hacia arriba contra la columna y se comienza a refregar contra ella. ¡Qué fuerte!

¡Ay, madre! ¿Qué hago?

Quiero marcharme. No quiero ver lo que hacen pero tampoco puedo salir de allí. Si arranco el coche, sabrán que los he pillado. Así que, agazapada y sin moverme, no puedo dejar de mirar lo que hacen. Entonces, Law vuelve a apoyarla en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta. La coloca sobre el capó del coche y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Joder, le estoy viendo el culo a mi jefa! ¡Qué horror!

Y en aquel momento escucho a Law preguntarle:

— **Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?**

Mi jefa, como una gata en celo, murmura entregada por completo a la causa.

— **Lo que quieras… lo que tú quieras.**

¡Qué fuerte, por Dios, qué fuerte! Y yo en primera fila. Sólo me faltan las palomitas.

Law vuelve a empujarla sobre el capó. Le abre las piernas y mete la boca en el sexo de ella.

¡Ay, madre! Pero ¿de qué estoy siendo testigo?

Mi jefa, doña Tiquismiquis, suelta un gemido y yo me tapo los ojos. Pero la curiosidad, el morbo o como se llame me puede y me los destapo de nuevo. Sin pestañear veo cómo él, tras relamerse, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le mete un dedo, luego dos y, levantándose, la agarra de su pelazo oscuro y tira de él mientras mueve sus dedos a un ritmo que, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

— **¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!—** escucho gemir a mi jefa.

Respiro con dificultad. Me va a dar algo. ¡Qué calor!

Me guste o no, ver aquello me está poniendo frenética, y no precisamente por estar de los nervios. Mis relaciones sexuales son normalitas, tirando a predecibles, así que lo cierto es que ver aquello en vivo y en directo me está excitando.

Law se baja la bragueta de su pantalón gris. Saca un más que aceptable pene de su interior… ¡Vaya con Law! Y me quedo ojiplática cuando veo que se lo clava de una sola estacada. ¡Me muero! Pero de placer… Vamos, justo por lo que está jadeando mi jefa.

Mis pezones están duros y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que me los estoy tocando. Pero ¿cuándo he metido mi mano por el interior de la blusa? Rápidamente saco mi mano de ahí, pero mis pezones y el centro de mi deseo protestan. ¡Ellos quieren más! Pero no. Eso no puede ser. Yo no hago esas cosas.

Minutos después, tras varios gemidos y bamboleos, Law y mi jefa se recomponen. ¡Olé! ¡Ya han terminado!

Se meten en el coche y se marchan. Respiro aliviada.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a quedarme sola en el parking, me incorporo de mi escondrijo y me siento en el asiento de mi coche. Las manos me tiemblan. Las rodillas también. Y noto que mi respiración está acelerada. Exaltada por lo que acabo de presenciar, cierro los ojos mientras me tranquilizo y pienso cómo sería tener sexo de ese calibre. ¡Caliente!

Diez minutos después, arranco el coche y salgo del parking. Me voy a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos. Necesito refrescarme y refrescar mi calenturienta… mente.

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, todos parecen felices. Me cruzo con Law y no puedo evitar sonreír. Él y la jefa. Si ellos supieran que los vi…

Pero, como no quiero pensar en ello, me dirijo hacia mi mesa y mientras enciendo mi ordenador veo que se acerca hasta mí.

— **Buenos días, Nami.**

— **Buenos días.**

Law, además de ser mi compañero, es un tipo muy simpático. Desde el primer día que llegué a la oficina ha sido un encanto conmigo y nos llevamos muy bien. Casi todas en el curro babean por él, pero, no sé por qué, en mí no surte el mismo efecto. ¿Será que no me gustan los bomboncitos sonrientes?

Pero, claro, ahora, sabiendo lo que sé y habiéndole visto su aparatito en acción, no puedo evitar mirarlo de otra forma mientras intento no gritar: «¡Torero!».

— **¿Recuerdas que esta tarde hay reunión general?**

— **Ajá.**

Como es de esperar, sonríe, me agarra del brazo y dice…

— **Venga, vamos a tomarnos un café. Sé que te mueres por un cafetito y una tostada de la cafetería.**

Sonrío yo también. Cómo me conoce el puñetero… Además de simpático y guapo, al tío no se le escapa una. Ése, junto a su perpetua sonrisa, es el gran atractivo de Law. No olvida detalle. De ahí que se lleve a las churris de calle.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería de la novena planta, vamos a la barra, pedimos nuestra consumición y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Digo nuestra mesa porque siempre nos sentamos allí. Se nos unen Inazuma e Ivankov. Una parejita gay con la que me llevo muy bien.

Como siempre hacen, me besuquean el cuello y me hacen reír. Los cuatro comenzamos a hablar e inconscientemente recuerdo lo que vi la noche anterior en el parking. ¡Law y la jefa!

Vaya polvazo más morboso que se marcaron ante mi cara. ¡Vaya con mi compañero, es un portento el chico!

— **¿Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída** —pregunta Law.

Eso me reactiva. Lo miro y le respondo, intentando olvidar las imágenes que por mi mente pululan:

— **Estoy en Babia, lo sé. Mi gato cada día está más apagadito y…**

— **Qué pena, el Choppercito** —murmura Inazuma y Ivankov me hace un gesto comprensivo.

— **Vaya, lo siento, preciosa** —responde Law, mientras me coge la mano.

Durante un rato hablamos de mi gato y eso me pone aún más triste. Adoro a Chopper e, inevitablemente, cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto, su vida se acorta un poco más. Es algo que aprendí a asumir desde que el veterinario me lo dijo, pero aun así me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho.

De pronto, mi jefa llega, rodeada por varios hombres, como siempre. ¡Es una comehombres! Law la mira y sonríe. Yo me callo. Mi jefa es una mujer muy atractiva. Vamos, una cincuentona

potente, una morena de rompe y rasga, soltera pero no entera, y a la que se le han atribuido varios líos en la empresa. Se cuida como nadie y no falta ni un solo día al gimnasio. O sea, que le gusta… gustar.

— **Nami** —me interrumpe Law—. **¿Te queda mucho?**

Vuelvo en mí y dejo de mirar a mi jefa para mirar mi desayuno. Doy un trago al café y contesto:

— **¡Acabado!**

Los cuatro nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería. Debemos comenzar a trabajar.

Una hora después, tras hacer las fotocopias pertinentes y acabar el recurso, me dirijo al despacho de mi jefa. Llamo con los nudillos y entro.

— **Aquí tiene el contrato finalizado para la delegación de Albacete.**

— **Gracias** —responde escuetamente mientras lo ojea. Como de costumbre, me quedo parada ante ella a la espera de sus órdenes. El pelo de mi jefa me encanta, tan ondulado, tan cuidado. Nada que ver con mi pelo anaranjado y liso que suelo recoger en un moño sobre mi cabeza. Suena el teléfono y antes de que me mire lo cojo.

— **Despacho de la señora Boa Hancock. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Swan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?**

— **Buenos días, señorita Swan** —responde una voz profunda de hombre con cierto tonillo guiri—. **Soy Roronoa Zoro. Querría hablar con su jefa.**

Al reconocer aquel nombre, reacciono rápidamente.

— **Un momento, señor Roronoa**.

Mi jefa, al escuchar aquel apellido, suelta los papeles que hasta ese momento sujetaba y, tras arrancarme literalmente el teléfono de las manos, dice con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios:

— **Zoro… ¡qué alegría saber de ti!** —Tras un pequeño silencio, continúa—: **Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Pero ¿ya has llegado a Madrid?…** —Entonces suelta una risotada más falsa que un euro con la cara de Popeye y susurra—: **Por supuesto, Zoro. A las dos te espero en recepción para comer.**

Y tras decir esto, cuelga y me mira.

— **Pídeme cita para la peluquería para dentro de media hora. Después, reserva para dos en el restaurante Baratie**.

Dicho y hecho. Cinco minutos más tarde sale de la oficina escopeteada y regresa hora y media después con su pelo más lustroso y bonito y con el maquillaje retocado. A las dos menos cuarto veo que Law toca con los nudillos en su puerta y entra. ¡Vaya tela!

No quiero ni pensar lo que estarán haciendo. Pasados cinco minutos oigo risotadas. A las dos menos cinco, la puerta se abre, salen los dos y mi jefa se me acerca.

— **Nami, ya te puedes ir a comer. Y recuerda: estaré con el señor Roronoa. Si a las cinco no he vuelto y necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil.**

Cuando la bruja mala y Law se van respiro por fin aliviada. Me suelto el pelo y me quito las gafas. Después recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Mi oficina está en la planta diecisiete y el ascensor se para en varias plantas para ir recogiendo a otros trabajadores, así que siempre suele tardar en llegar a la planta baja. De pronto, entre la planta seis y la cinco, el ascensor da un trompicón y se detiene del todo. Saltan las luces de emergencia y Violet, la de paquetería, se pone a chillar.

— **¡Ay, virgencita! ¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Tranquila** —respondo—. **Se habrá ido la luz y seguro que pronto vuelve.**

— **¿Y cuánto va a tardar?**

— **Pues no lo sé, Violet. Pero si te pones nerviosa, vas a pasar un ratito malo y se te hará eterno. Así que respira y verás cómo la luz vuelve en un pispás.**

Pero veinte minutos después, la luz sigue brillando por su ausencia y Violet, junto a varias chicas de contabilidad, entra en pánico. Percibo que tengo que hacer algo. Vamos a ver. A mí no me gusta nada estar encerrada en un ascensor. Me agobia mucho y comienzo a sudar. Si entro en pánico, será peor, de modo que decido buscar soluciones.

Lo primero, me recojo el pelo en la nuca y lo sujeto con un bolígrafo. Después le paso mi botellita de agua a Violet para que beba e intento bromear con las chicas de contabilidad mientras reparto chicles con sabor a fresa. Pero mi calor va en aumento, así que finalmente saco un abanico de mi bolso y comienzo a abanicarme. ¡Qué calor!

En ese momento, uno de los hombres que se mantenían en un segundo plano apoyado en el ascensor se acerca a mí y me agarra por el codo.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?**

Sin mirarlo y sin dejar de abanicarme, le contesto:

— **¡Uf! ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?**

— **Prefiero la verdad.**

Divertida, me vuelvo hacia él y, de repente, mi nariz choca contra una americana gris. Huele muy bien. Perfume caro. Pero ¿qué hace tan cerca de mí?

Inmediatamente doy un paso hacia atrás y lo miro para ver de quién se trata. Desde luego, es alto, le llego a la altura del nudo de la corbata. También es peliverde, joven y con ojos oscuros. No me suena de nada y, al ver que me mira a la espera de una contestación, cuchicheo para que sólo él me pueda oír.

— **Entre tú y yo, los ascensores nunca me han gustado y como no se abran las puertas en breve, me va a entrar el nervio y…**

— **¿El nervio?**

— **Aja** …

— **¿Qué es «entrar el nervio»?**

— **Eso, en mi idioma, es perder la compostura y volverse loca** —le respondo, sin parar de abanicarme—. **Créeme. No querrías verme en esa situación. Incluso, como me descuide, me pongo a echar espumarajos por la boca y la cabeza me da vueltas como a la niña de El exorcista. ¡Vamos, todo un numerito!** —Mis nervios aumentan y le pregunto, en un intento por calmarme—: **¿Quieres un chicle de fresa?**

— **Gracias** —responde y coge uno.

Pero lo gracioso es que lo abre y me lo mete en la boca a mí. Lo acepto soprendida y, sin saber por qué, abro otro chicle y hago la operación a la inversa. Él, divertido, también lo acepta.

Miro a Violet y compañía. Siguen histéricas, sudorosas y descoloridas. De modo que, dispuesta a que mi histerismo no aumente, intento entablar conversación con el desconocido.

— **¿Eres nuevo en la empresa?**

— **No.**

El ascensor se mueve y todas se ponen a chillar. Yo no voy a ser menos. Me agarro al brazo del hombre en cuestión y le retuerzo la manga. Cuando soy consciente, lo suelto en seguida.

— **Perdón… perdón** —me disculpo.

— **Tranquila, no pasa nada.**

Pero no puedo estar tranquila. ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila encerrada en un ascensor?

De repente noto un picor en mi cuello. Abro mi bolso y saco un espejito del neceser. Me miro en él y empiezo a maldecir.

— **¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Me estoy llenando de ronchones!**

Veo que el hombre me mira sorprendido. Yo me retiro el pelo del cuello y se lo enseño.

— **Cuando me pongo nerviosa me salen ronchones en la piel, ¿lo ves?**

Él asiente y yo me rasco.

— **No** —dice, sujetándome la mano—. **Si haces eso, empeorarás.**

Y ni corto ni perezoso se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bien huele y qué gustito da sentir ese airecito!

Dos segundos más tarde, me doy cuenta de que hago el ridículo al soltar un gemidito.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me tapo el cuello e intento desviar el tema.

— **Tengo dos horas para comer y, como sigamos aquí, ¡hoy no como!**

— **Supongo que tu superior entenderá la situación y te permitirá llegar un poco más tarde.**

Eso me hace sonreír. Éste no conoce a mi jefa.

— **Creo que supones mucho**. —Llena de curiosidad, le digo—: **Por tu acento eres…**

— **Alemán.**

No me extraña. Mi empresa es alemana y teutones como aquél pululan todos los días por allí. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, lo miro con una sonrisita maliciosa.

— **¡Suerte en la Eurocopa!**

Entonces él, con gesto serio, se encoge de hombros.

— **No me interesa el fútbol.**

— **¡¿No?!**

— **No.**

Sorprendida de que a un tío, a un alemán, no le guste el fútbol, me hincho orgullosa al pensar en nuestra selección y susurro para mí:

— **Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.**

Sin inmutarse, él parece leerme la mente y se acerca de nuevo a mi oreja, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

— **De todas formas, ganemos o perdamos aceptaremos el resultado** —me susurra. Dicho esto, da un paso atrás y regresa a su sitio.

¿Le habrá molestado mi comentario?

Yo lo imito y me doy la vuelta para no tener que verlo. Miro el reloj; las tres menos cuarto.

¡Mierda!

Ya he perdido tres cuartos de hora de mi comida y ya no me da tiempo a llegar al Vips. Con las ganas que tenía de comerme un Vips Club… ¡En fin! Pararé en el bar de Laki y me comeré un bocata. No tengo tiempo para más.

De pronto, las luces se encienden, el ascensor reanuda su marcha y todos en su interior aplaudimos. ¡Yo la primera!

Movida por la curiosidad, vuelvo a mirar al desconocido que se ha preocupado por mí y veo que él sigue observándome. Vaya, con luz es más alto y más ¡sexy!

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta cero y las puertas se abren, Violet y las de contabilidad salen de su interior como caballos desbocados entre chillidos e histerismos. Cómo me alegro de no ser así. La verdad es que soy un poco chicazo. Mi padre me crió así. Sin embargo, cuando salgo, me quedo parada al ver a mi jefa.

— **¡Zoro, por el amor de Dios!** —oigo que dice—. **Cuando he bajado para encontrarme contigo e irnos a comer y he recibido tu Whatsapp diciéndome que estabas encerrado en el ascensor ¡creí morir! ¡Qué angustia! ¿Estás bien?**

— **Perfectamente** —responde la voz del hombre que ha hablado conmigo sólo unos momentos antes.

De pronto, mi cabeza rebobina. Zoro. Comida. Jefa. ¿Roronoa Zoro, el jefazo, es a quien le he dicho que soy como la niña de El exorcista y le he metido un chicle de fresa en la boca?

Me pongo como un tomate y me niego a mirarlo a la cara. ¡Dios! ¡Qué ridícula soy!

Deseo escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces siento que alguien me agarra del codo.

— **Gracias por el chicle… ¿señorita?**

— **Nami** —responde mi jefa—. **Ella es mi secretaria.**

El ahora identificado como señor Roronoa Zoro asiente y, sin importarle la cara de mi jefa, porque no la mira a ella si no a mí dice:

— **Entonces es la señorita Nami Swan, ¿verdad?**

— **Sí** —respondo como si fuera boba. ¡Como una lela total!

Mi jefa se cansa de no sentirse la protagonista del momento y lo agarra posesivamente del brazo, tirando de él.

— **¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer, Zoro? ¡Es tardísimo!**

Como si me hubieran plantado en el vestíbulo de la empresa, yo levanto mi cabeza y sonrío. Instantes después, aquel impresionante hombre de ojos oscuros se aleja, aunque, antes de salir por la puerta, se vuelve y me mira. Cuando por fin desaparece suspiro y pienso: «¿Por qué no me habré estado calladita en el ascensor?».


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, la primera persona que me encuentro al entrar en la cafetería es el señor Roronoa. Noto que levanta la vista y me mira, pero yo me hago la sueca. No me apetece saludarlo.

Ahora ya sé quién es y siempre he pensado que los jefazos cuanto más lejos, mejor. Lagarto, lagarto… Pero la verdad es que este hombre me pone nerviosa. Desde su posición y escondido tras el periódico, intuyo que me está observando, que me está estudiando. Levanto los ojos y ¡zas! Tengo razón. Me bebo rápidamente el café y me voy. Tengo que trabajar.

Durante el día vuelvo a coincidir con él en varios sitios. Pero cuando toma posesión del antiguo despacho de su padre, que está frente al mío y conectado por el archivo al de mi jefa, ¡me quiero morir!

En ningún momento se dirige a mí, pero puedo sentir su mirada vaya por donde vaya. Intento esconderme tras la pantalla del ordenador, pero es imposible. Él siempre encuentra la manera de cruzar su mirada con la mía. Cuando salgo de la oficina, me voy directa al gimnasio. Una clase de spinning y un rato en el jacuzzi tras terminarla me quitan todo el estrés acumulado y llego a mi casa como una malva, lista para dormir.

Los siguientes días, más de lo mismo. El señor Roronoa, ese guapo jefazo con el que he comenzado a soñar y al que toda la oficina venera y lame el culo, aparece por todos los lados por donde me muevo, y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa. Es serio, borde y apenas sonríe. Pero noto que me busca con la mirada y eso me desconcierta.

Los días van pasando y, finalmente, una mañana cruzo un par de sonrisitas con él. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Ese día ya no cierra la puerta de su despacho y su ángulo de visión es aún mejor. Me tiene totalmente controlada. ¡Qué agobio por Dios!

Por si fuera poco, cada día que coincido con él en la cafetería me observa… me observa… y me observa. Aunque, cuando me ve aparecer con Law y los chicos, se va rápidamente. ¡Qué descanso!

Hoy estoy liadísima con cientos de papeles que la tiquismiquis de mi jefa me ha pedido. Como siempre, parece no recordar que Law, aunque sea el secretario del señor Roronoa, es quien debe ocuparse del cincuenta por ciento del papeleo que gestionamos.

A la hora de comer aparece el objeto de mis sueños húmedos en el despacho y, tras clavar su insistente mirada sobre mí, entra en el despacho de mi jefa sin llamar para salir dos segundos después los dos juntos e irse a comer. Cuando me quedo sola, me siento por fin aliviada. No sé qué me pasa con ese hombre, pero su presencia me acalora y me hace hervir la sangre.

Tras recoger un poco mi mesa decido hacer lo mismo que ellos y me voy a comer. Pero es tal el agobio de papeles que sé que me espera que, en vez de utilizar mis dos horitas para ello, salgo sólo una hora y regreso en seguida.

Al llegar, meto mi bolso en mi cajonera, cojo mi iPod y me pongo mis auriculares. Si algo me gusta en esta vida es la música. Mi madre nos enseñó a mi padre, a mi hermana y a mí que la música es lo único que amansa a las fieras y reduce los males. Ése, entre otros muchos, es uno de sus legados y quizá por eso adoro la música y me paso el día tarareando canciones.

Nada más encender el iPod comienzo a cantar mientras me lío con el papeleo. ¡Mi vida se reduce al papeleo!

Entro en el despacho de la tiquismiquis de mi jefa cargada con carpetas y abro una especie de vestidor que utilizamos como archivo. Ese vestidor comunica con el despacho del señor Roronoa, pero, como sé que no está, me relajo y comienzo a archivar mientras canturreo:

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

 _a pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira._

 _No somos perfectos, somos polos opuestos._

 _Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos._

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

 _te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas._

 _No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos._

 _Mientras que sea junto a ti, siempre lo intentaría_

 _¿Qué no daría…?_

— **Señorita Swan, canta usted fatal.**

Esa voz. Ese acento.

La carpeta que tengo en las manos se me cae al suelo por el susto. Me agacho a cogerla y, ¡zas!, coscorrón que me meto con él. Con el señor Roronoa. ¡Con la angustia instalada en mi cara por la cantidad de meteduras de pata que estoy cometiendo con ese supermegajefazo alemán…! Lo miro y me quito los auriculares.

— **Lo siento, señor Roronoa** —murmuro.

— **No pasa nada.** —Toca mi frente y pregunta con familiaridad—. **¿Tú estás bien?**

Como un muñequito de esos que hay en las partes traseras de algunos coches, asiento con la cabeza. Otra vez me ha vuelto a preguntar si estoy bien ¡Qué mono!

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos y todo mi ser le hacen un escaneo en profundidad: alto, pelo verde, treinta y pocos años, fibroso, ojos oscuros, voz profunda y sensual… Vamos, un pibonazo en toda regla.

— **Siento haberte asustado** —añade—. **No era mi intención.**

Vuelvo a mover mi cabeza como un muñeco. ¡Seré boba!

Me levanto del suelo con la carpeta en mis manos y pregunto:

— **¿Ha venido con usted la señora Hancock?**

— **Sí.**

Sorprendida, porque no la he oído entrar en su despacho, comienzo a intentar salir del archivo, cuando el alemán me agarra del brazo.

— **¿Qué cantabas?**

Aquella pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que estoy a punto de soltarle: «¿Y a ti qué te importa?». Pero, afortunadamente, contengo mi impulsividad.

— **Una canción.**

Sonríe. ¡Dios! ¡Qué sonrisa!

— **Lo sé… La letra me gustó. ¿Qué canción es?**

— **Blanco y negro de Malú, señor.**

Pero parece que mis palabras le hacen gracia. ¿Se estará riendo de mí?

— **¿Ahora que sabes quién soy me llamas señor?**

— **Disculpe, señor Roronoa** —aclaro con profesionalidad—. **En el ascensor no lo reconocí. Pero ahora que ya sé quién es, creo que debo tratarlo como se merece.**

Él da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás. ¿Qué hace?

Él vuelve a dar otro paso y yo, al intentar hacer lo mismo, me pego contra el archivador. No tengo salida. El señor Roronoa, ese tío sexy al que hace unos días metí un chicle de fresa en la boca, está casi encima de mí y se está agachando para ponerse a mi altura.

— **Me gustabas más cuando no sabías quién era** —murmura.

— **Señor, yo…**

— **Zoro. Mi nombre es Zoro.**

Confundida y atacada de los nervios por el morbo que ese gigante me está provocando, trago el nudo de emociones que me cosquillea por todo el cuerpo.

— **Lo siento, señor. Pero no creo que esto sea correcto.**

Y, sin pedirme permiso, me quita el bolígrafo que me sujeta el moño y mi lacio y anaranjado pelo cae alrededor de mis hombros. Yo lo miro. Él me mira también. Y a nuestras miradas le sigue un más que significativo silencio en el que los dos respiramos con irregularidad.

— **¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?** —me pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

— **No, señor** —respondo al punto del colapso.

— **Entonces, ¿dónde has dejado a la chica chispeante del ascensor?**

Cuando voy a responder, oigo las voces de mi jefa y Law que entran en el despacho. Roronoa pega su cuerpo al mío y me ordena callar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, le hago caso.

— **¿Dónde está Nami?** —oigo que pregunta mi jefa.

— **Casi con seguridad, te diría que en la cafetería. Habrá ido a por una Coca-Cola. Tardará en regresar** —responde Law, y cierra la puerta del despacho de mi jefa.

— **¿Seguro?**

— **Seguro** —insiste Law—. **Vamos, ven aquí y déjame ver qué llevas hoy bajo la falda.**

¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando **.**

El señor Roronoa no debería ver lo que creo que esos dos están a punto de hacer. Pienso. Pienso cómo entretenerlo o despistarlo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Aquel hombre está casi encima de mí, sin quitarme ojo.

— **Tranquila, señorita Swan. Dejémoslos que se diviertan** —me susurra.

¡Me quiero morir!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Instantes después no se oye nada a excepción del sonido de las bocas y las lenguas de esos dos al chocar. Asustada ante aquel incómodo silencio, miro por la abertura de la puerta del archivo y me tapo la boca al ver a mi jefa sentada sobre su mesa y a Law manoseándola. Mi respiración se agita y Roronoa sonríe desde su altura. Me pasa la mano por la cintura y me acerca más a él.

— **¿Excitada?** —me pregunta. Lo miro y no hablo. No pienso contestar esa pregunta. Estoy avergonzada por lo que estamos presenciando los dos juntos. Pero sus ojos inquisidores se clavan en mí y él acerca todavía más su boca a la mía.

— **¿Te excita más el fútbol que esto?** —insiste.

¡Oh, Dios! Me excita él. Él, él y él.

¿Cómo no excitarme con un hombre como ése encima de mí y ante una situación semejante? ¡A la porra el fútbol!

Al final, vuelvo a asentir como un muñequito. No tengo vergüenza.

Roronoa, al verme tan alterada, también mueve su cabeza. Mira por la rendija y me arrastra hasta quedar ambos delante del hueco de la puerta. Lo que veo me deja sin habla. Mi jefa se encuentra abierta de piernas sobre la mesa, mientras Law pasea su boca con avidez por la entrepierna de ella. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver aquello. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Instantes después, el alemán, que continúa agarrándome con fuerza, vuelve a empujarme contra el archivador y pregunta cerca de mi oreja:

— **¿Te asusta lo que ves?**

— **No…** —Él sonríe y yo añado entre cuchicheos—: **Pero no me parece bien que los estemos mirando, señor Roronoa. Creo que…**

— **Mirarlos no nos hará daño y, además, es excitante.**

— **Es mi jefa**.

Hace un gesto afirmativo y, mientras pasea su boca por mi oreja, susurra:

— **Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía.**

Boquiabierta. Pasmada. Alucinada. Pero ¿qué me ha dicho ese hombre?

Impresionada y altamente excitada, voy a contestarle una fresca cuando, de repente, todo mi cuerpo reacciona y siento que mi vientre se deshace. Lo que ese hombre acaba de decir me altera y no lo puedo disimular, por mucho que sea una grosería por su parte. Entonces, el recorrido de sus labios se detiene frente a mi boca. Sin dejar de mirarme, saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, después por el inferior y, finalmente, me da un leve y dulce mordisquito en el labio.

No me muevo. ¡No puedo ni respirar!

Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e, inconscientemente, abro la boca. Quiero más. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Seguro de lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y, con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Olvidándome de todo, respondo a sus exigencias y en seguida siento que soy yo la que se aprieta contra su recio pecho en busca de algo más. Me dejo llevar por mi deseo. Durante unos segundos, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras escuchamos los placenteros gemidos de mi jefa. Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo. Siento cómo sus manos me aprietan el trasero y deseo gritar… pero ¡de gusto!

Instantes después, saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus negros ojos de mí, pregunta:

— **¿Cenas conmigo?**

Vuelvo a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez para negarme. No pienso cenar con él. Es el jefazo, el dueño de la empresa. Pero mi respuesta parece no agradarle y afirma:

— **Sí. Cenas conmigo.**

— **No.**

— **¿Te gusta llevarme la contraria?**

— **No, señor.**

— **¿Entonces?**

— **Yo no ceno con jefes.**

— **Conmigo sí.**

Su proximidad es irresistible y el nuevo asalto a mi boca es arrebatador. Si antes hubo llamaradas, ahora es puro fuego. Ardor… Calor… Y cuando consigue que toda yo me convierta en gelatina entre sus manos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¡Me encantan esos amagos!

Sin habla y perturbada, lo miro. ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?

Sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, saca una Blackberry negra y comienza a teclear en ella. Minutos después oigo que llaman a la puerta de mi jefa, mientras él me pide silencio. Law y ella se recomponen rápidamente y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de su capacidad de reacción. Segundos después, Law abre.

— **Disculpe, señora Hancock** —dice un desconocido—. **El señor Roronoa quiere tomar un café con usted. La espera en la cafetería de la planta nueve.**

A través de la puerta entreabierta y aún con el alemán encima, veo cómo Law se marcha y mi jefa saca un neceser de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Se repasa los labios rápidamente y, tras colocarse el pelo y la ropa, sale del despacho. En ese momento, siento que la presión que ejerce ese hombre sobre mí se relaja y me suelta.

— **Escuche, señor Roronoa…**

Pero no me deja hablar. Vuelve a ponerme un dedo en la boca. Me siento tentada de morderlo, pero me contengo. Y, tras abrir las puertas del archivo, me mira y me dice:

— **De acuerdo. No nos tutearemos.** —Camina hacia la puerta y añade con una seguridad aplastante—: **La paso a recoger por su casa a las nueve. Póngase guapa, señorita Swan.**

Y yo, me quedo mirando la puerta como una tonta. Pero ¿de qué va este tío?

Quiero gritar que no, pero si lo hago, toda la oficina me oiría. Acalorada y frenética salgo del archivo y, mientras camino hacia mi mesa, suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. Lo abro y me quedo a cuadros cuando leo: «Soy el jefe y sé dónde vive. No se le ocurra no estar preparada a las nueve en punto».

* * *

A las siete y media llego a mi casa. Saludo a mi gato Chopper que acude a recibirme acercándose muy despacio. Una vez dejo el bolso sobre el sofá color berenjena, me dirijo hacia la cocina, cojo unas gotas, abro la boca de Chopper y le doy su medicación. El pobre ni se inmuta.

Tras darle su ración de mimos, abro la nevera para tomarme una Coca-Cola. Tengo un vicio con las Coca-Colas… ¡tremendo!

Sin pensar en nada más, miro el montonazo de plancha que tengo esperándome en la silla. Aunque esto de vivir sola y ser independiente tiene sus cosas buenas, seguro que si aún estuviera viviendo con mi padre, esa ropa ya estaría planchadita y colgada en el armario.

Tras acabarme la lata me voy directa a la ducha.

Antes pongo un CD de Guns'n'Roses. Me encanta este grupo. Y Axl, el cantante, con esos pelos y esa cara tan de guiri, y con su particular movimiento de caderas. ¡Me vuelve loca!

Entro en el baño. Me quito la ropa mientras tarareo Sweet Child O´Mine:

 _She´s got a smile that it seems to me,_

 _Reminds me of childhood memories_

 _Where everything was as fresh as the_

 _brigh blue sky._

¡Vaya, qué marcha! ¡Qué voz tiene ese hombre!

Instantes después, suspiro al sentir cómo cae el agua caliente por mi piel. Me hace sentir limpia. Pero, de repente, el señor Roronoa y su manera de hablarme aparecen en mi mente y mis manos, resbaladizas por el jabón, bajan por mi cuerpo. Abro las piernas y me toco. ¡Oh, sí, Roronoa!

Pensar en su boca, en cómo recorrió mis labios con su lengua me enciende. Recordar sus ojos y todo él me pone a cien. ¡Calor de nuevo!

Mis manos vuelan sobre mí y una de ellas se para en mi pecho derecho mientras la desgarradora voz del cantante de Guns'n'Roses continúa su canción. Me toco el pezón derecho con el pulgar y éste se hincha. ¡Más calor!

Cierro los ojos y pienso que es Roronoa quien lo toca, quien lo endurece. No lo conozco. No sé nada de él. Pero sí sé que su cercanía me pone como una moto. Un jadeo sale de mi boca justo en el momento en que oigo sonar mi teléfono. Paso de él. No quiero interrumpir este momento. Pero al sexto pitido abro los ojos, salgo de mi burbuja de placer, cojo la toalla y corro a mi habitación para cogerlo.

— **¿Por qué has tardado tanto en cogerlo?**

Es mi hermana. Como siempre tan oportuna y tan preguntona.

— **Estaba en la ducha, Nojiko. ¿Alguna objeción?**

Su risita me hace reír a mí también.

— **¿Cómo está Chopper?**

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

— **Igual que ayer. Poco más puedo decir.**

— **Cuchufleta, tienes que estar preparada. Recuerda lo que dijo el veterinario.**

— **Lo sé, lo sé**.

— **¿Te ha llamado Sanji?** —me pregunta tras un breve silencio.

— **No.**

— **¿Y lo vas a llamar tú a él?**

— **No.**

Como mi hermana no se contenta con lo que respondo, insiste:

— **Nami, ese chico te conviene. Tiene un trabajo estable, es guapo, amable y…**

— **Pues líate tú con él.**

— **¡Nami!** —protesta mi hermana.

Sanji es el típico amigo de toda la vida. Ambos somos de Jerez. Mi padre y su padre viven en esa preciosa localidad y nos conocemos desde pequeños. En la adolescencia comenzamos un tonteo que continuamos en la madurez. Él vive en Valencia y yo en Madrid. Es inspector de policía, y nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano e invierno cuando los dos vamos a Jerez o en viajecitos relámpago que él hace a Madrid con cualquier excusa para verme.

Es alto, rubio y divertido. Con él te puedes pasar horas riendo, porque tiene una gracia y un salero que no se pueden aguantar. El problema es que yo no estoy colgada por él como sé que él lo está por mí. Me gusta. Es mi rollito de verano y compartimos fluidos cuando viene a verme. Pero nada más. Yo no quiero nada más, aunque mi hermana, mi padre y todos los amigos de Jerez se empeñen en emparejarnos una y otra vez.

— **Escucha, Nami, no seas tonta y llámalo. Dijo que iría a verte antes de ir a Jerez y seguro que lo hace.**

 **—¡Dios! ¡Qué pesadita eres, Nojiko!**

Mi hermana siempre me hace lo mismo: me lleva al límite y, cuando ve que voy a salir por peteneras, cambia de conversación.

— **¿Vienes a casa a cenar?**

— **No. Tengo una cita.**

Oigo que resopla.

— **¿Y se puede saber con quién?** —pregunta.

— **Con un amigo** —miento. Con lo puritana que es, si le digo que es con mi jefe, seguro que le da un patatús—. **Y ahora, hermanita, se acabó de preguntar.**

— **Vale, tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero sigo pensando que estás haciendo el tonto con Sanji y, al final, se va a cansar de ti. ¡Ya lo verás!**

— **¡Nojiko!**

— **Vale, vale, Cuchu, no digo nada más. Por cierto, hoy he vuelto a recibir flores de Ace. ¿Qué piensas?**

— **Joder, Nojiko, ¿qué quieres que piense?** —respondo molesta—. **Pues que es un detalle bonito.**

— **Sí. Pero él nunca antes me había regalado dos ramos de flores en tres semanas seguidas. Aquí ocurre algo. Pasa algo, lo sé. Lo conozco y él no es tan detallista.**

Miro el reloj digital que hay sobre mi mesilla: las ocho y cinco minutos. Sin embargo, dispuesta a aguantar las paranoias de mi hermana, me llevo el teléfono al baño, pongo el manos libres y me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla.

— **Vamos a ver, ¿qué ocurre ahora?**

Como ya comienza a ser habitual en Nojiko, me cuenta su última movida con su marido. Llevan casados diez años y su vida dejó de ser emocionante cuanto nació Bellemere, mi sobrina. Sus continuas crisis matrimoniales son su tema preferido de conversación, pero a mí me agotan.

— **Ya no salimos. Ya no paseamos de la mano. Ya no me invita nunca a cenar. Y ahora, de pronto, me regala dos ramos de flores. ¿No crees que será porque se siente culpable por algo?**

Mi mente quiere gritar: «¡Sí! Creo que tu marido te la está dando con queso». Pero mi hermana es una sufridora nata, así que le respondo rápidamente:

— **Pues no. Quizá simplemente vio las flores y se acordó de ti. ¿Dónde está el problema?**

Tras media hora de charla con ella, finalmente consigo colgar el teléfono sin hablarle de mi extraña cita con el señor Roronoa. Me gustaría explicárselo, pero mi hermana en seguida me diría: «¿Estás loca? ¿Es tu jefe?». O bien: «¿Y si es un asesino de mujeres?».

Así que mejor me callo. No quiero pensar que ella pueda tener razón.

A las nueve menos veinte miro histérica mi armario. No sé qué ponerme.

Quiero estar guapa como él me pidió, pero la verdad es que mi ropa es básica y funcional. Trajes para el trabajo y vaqueros para salir con los amigos. Al final, opto por un vestido verde que tiene un bonito escote y se ajusta a mis curvas y estreno unos sugerentes zapatos de tacón. Mi último caprichazo.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, nerviosa. Las nueve menos diez.

Sin tiempo que perder, enchufo el secador, pongo la cabeza boca abajo y me seco la melena a toda mecha. Sorprendentemente, el resultado me gusta. Como no soy de maquillarme mucho, simplemente me hago la raya en el ojo, me pongo rímel y me pinto los labios. Odio maquillarme demasiado; eso se lo dejo a mi jefa.

Suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Miro el reloj. Las nueve en punto. Puntualidad alemana. Lo descuelgo nerviosa y, antes de poder decir ni mu, oigo una voz que me dice:

— **Señorita Swan, la estoy esperando. Baje.**

Tras balbucear un tímido «Voy» cuelgo el telefonillo. Seguidamente, cojo el bolso, le doy un beso en la cabeza a Chopper y le digo hasta luego. Dos minutos después, al salir de mi portal, lo veo apoyado en un impresionante BMW de color granate. Aunque más impresionante está él con un traje oscuro. Al verme, Roronoa se acerca a mí y me da un casto beso en la mejilla.

— **Está usted muy guapa** —observa.

Tengo dos opciones: sonreír y darle las gracias o callarme. Opto por la segunda. Estoy tan nerviosa y desconcertada que, si digo algo, vete a saber lo que me sale por la boca. Me abre la puerta trasera del coche y me sorprendo al ver que tenemos chófer. Vaya, ¡qué lujazo!

Lo saludo. Me saluda a su vez.

— **Lucci, tengo reserva en el Moroccio** —le dice Roronoa nada más entrar en el coche. Una vez dicho eso, le da a un botón y un cristal opaco se interpone entre el conductor y nosotros. Me mira y yo no sé qué decir. Me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

— **¿Está bien?**

— **Sí.**

— **Entonces, ¿por qué está tan callada?**

Lo miro y me encojo de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

— **Nunca he tenido una cita como ésta, señor Roronoa** —consigo decirle—. **Por norma, cuando salgo a cenar con un hombre yo…**

Sin dejarme terminar la frase me mira con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

— **¿Sale a cenar con muchos hombres?**

Aquella pregunta me sorprende. Pero ¿este tío se cree el único espécimen macho del mundo?

Así que respiro hondo y procuro no soltarle un borderío de los míos.

— **Siempre que me apetece** —le aclaro.

Alzo mi barbilla con altanería y, cuando creo que no voy a decir ni una palabra más, le suelto:

— **Lo que no entiendo es qué hago aquí, en su coche, con usted y dirigiéndome a cenar. Eso es lo que todavía no logro entender.**

Él no responde. Sólo me mira… me mira… me mira y me pone histérica con su mirada.

— **¿Va usted a hablar o pretende estar el resto del viaje mirándome?**

— **Mirarla es muy agradable, señorita Swan.**

Maldigo y resoplo. ¿En qué embolado me he metido?

Pero como no puedo callar ni debajo del agua, le pregunto:

— **¿A qué se debe esta cena?**

— **Me agrada su compañía.**

— **¿Y a cuento de qué viene la preguntita de si salgo con muchos hombres?**

— **Simple curiosidad.**

— **¿Curiosidad?** —replico rascándome el cuello—. **¿Acaso un hombre como usted lleva una vida monacal?**

— **No, señorita.**

— **Me alegra saberlo, porque yo tampoco.**

— **No se rasque el cuello, señorita Swan** —me susurra, curvando sus labios—. **Los ronchones…**

Cansada de tanto formalismo y, más tras lo hablado, protesto. ¡De perdidos al río!

— **Por favor… Llámeme Nami. Dejemos los formalismos para el horario de oficina. Vale, usted es mi jefe y yo le debo un respeto por ello, pero me incomoda cenar con alguien que continuamente se dirige a mí por mi apellido.**

Asiente. Parece que mis palabras le han gustado. Sus labios me lanzan una sonrisa y su cara se acerca a la mía.

— **Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando usted a mí me llame Zoro** —susurra—. **Es incómodo y muy impersonal cenar con una mujer que me llama por mi apellido.**

Tras dar un nuevo resoplido, acepto y le tiendo la mano.

— **De acuerdo, Zoro, encantada de conocerte.**

Me coge la mano y, sorprendentemente, deposita sobre ella un beso.

— **Lo mismo digo, Nami** —añade en tono dulzón.

En ese instante, el coche se detiene y Lucci nos abre la puerta desde el exterior. El señor Roronoa… digo, Zoro baja y me ofrece su mano para salir. Una vez en la calle, el chófer se monta de nuevo en el BMW y se marcha. Entonces, Zoro me agarra de la cintura y leo un cartel que pone «Moroccio».

Entrar en aquel bonito e iluminado restaurante me pone de mejor humor. Siempre he querido entrar. Además, estoy famélica; casi no he comido al mediodía y tengo una hambre atroz.

Mientras entramos, observo las mesas del lugar y, en especial, los platos que sirven los camareros. Madre mía, ¡qué pinta tiene todo!

Al ver a mi acompañante, el maître sonríe y camina hacia nosotros.

— **Acompáñenme** —nos dice, tras saludarnos.

Zoro me agarra de la mano y yo me dejo hacer. Observo cómo algunas de las mujeres lo miran, cosa que hace que me enorgullezca de ser yo la que va de su mano. Tras cruzar la sala en la que la gente está cenando, llegamos a un espacio separado por telas doradas de satén. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y, cuando el maître abre una de esas cortinas y nos invita a pasar, casi silbo. Es una estancia lujosa e iluminada con velas. En un lateral hay un sillón con aspecto de cómodo y, en el centro, una redonda y bien vestida mesa para dos. Zoro sonríe al ver mi gesto de sorpresa y observo cómo le indica con la mirada al maître que se retire. Se acerca a mí y, con galantería, retira una de las sillas para que me siente.

— **¿Te gusta?** —me pregunta.

— **Sí…**

En cuanto me acomodo en la silla, él rodea la mesa y toma asiento frente a mí.

— **¿Nunca has cenado aquí?**

— **He pasado mil veces por la puerta pero nunca he entrado. Sólo con verlo desde fuera intuyo que sus precios son prohibitivos para una mileurista como yo.**

Al decir aquello, Zoro arruga la nariz y extiende su mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la mía. La coge y comienza a dibujar circulitos sobre mi muñeca.

— **Para ti, pocas cosas serán prohibitivas** —murmura.

Eso me hace reír.

— **Más de las que crees.**

— **Lo dudo, pequeña. Seguro que tú eres la que se pone límites.**

Su mirada, su voz ronca y su manera de llamarme «pequeña» me cautivan. Me erizan el vello de todo mi cuerpo. Él. El señor Roronoa, mi jefe, me fascina a cada segundo que pasa.

Toca un botón verde que hay en un lateral de la mesa y, al cabo de unos segundos, aparece un camarero con una botella de vino. Mientras le sirve a él, leo en su etiqueta «Flor de Pingus. Rivera del Duero». ¡Dios, si no me gusta el vino! Y me muero por una Coca-Cola fría.

En cuanto el camarero le sirve, Zoro coge la copa, la mueve, se la acerca a la nariz y le da un pequeño sorbo.

— **Excelente.**

El camarero vuelve a servirle y después da la vuelta a la mesa y me sirve a mí también. Me rasco. Instantes después se va, dejándonos solos.

— **Prueba el vino, Nami. Es fantástico.**

Cojo la copa, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Pero cuando voy a llevármela a la boca, siento su mano sobre la mía.

— **¿Qué ocurre?** —me pregunta.

— **Nada.**

Roronoa ladea la cabeza.

— **Nami, te conozco poco, pero me estoy percatando de las ronchas que te están apareciendo en el cuello** —me suelta, sorprendiéndome—. **Tú misma me lo confesaste. ¿Qué pasa?**

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Vaya con el señor Roronoa, no se le escapa una.

— **¿La verdad?**

— **Siempre** —insiste.

— **No me gusta el vino y me muero por una Coca-Cola fresquita.**

Boquiabierto y divertido, me mira como si le hubiera dicho que «Los Teletubbies» es mi serie favorita y que Bob Esponja es mi novio.

— **Este vino color rubí oscuro te gustará** —murmura con una voz ronca pero dulce—. **Hazlo por mí y pruébalo. Si no te agrada, por supuesto, te pediré una Coca-Cola.**

Ni que decir tiene que lo pruebo rápidamente.

— **¿Y bien?** —pregunta sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de mí.

— **Está rico. Mejor de lo que pensaba.**

— **¿Te pido la Coca-Cola?**

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Instantes después, la cortina se vuelve a abrir y aparecen dos camareros con varios platos.

— **Me tomé la libertad de decidir la cena para los dos, ¿te parece bien?**

Asiento. No me queda más remedio. Y poco después disfruto de un exquisito cóctel de gambas, de un fino paté de berenjenas y, posteriormente, de un delicioso salmón a la naranja mientras charlamos. Roronoa Zoro se ha convertido de repente en un hombre con un gran sentido del humor y eso me encanta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que una luz naranja se enciende en el lateral derecho de la estancia.

— **¿Qué es eso?**

Zoro, sin necesidad de mirar, sabe a lo que me refiero.

— **Algo que quizá tras el postre te enseñe.**

Eso me hace sonreír y le doy un trago al vino, que, por cierto, cada vez me sabe mejor.

— **¿Por qué tras el postre?**

Mi pregunta parece divertirlo. Me recorre con los ojos y se echa atrás en su silla.

— **Porque primero quiero cenar.**

No pregunto más y, cuando acabo mi salmón, los camareros entran para retirar los platos. Segundos después, entra otro camarero y deja ante mí una porción de tarta de chocolate acompañada por una bola de color rosa.

— **Mmm, qué rico** —y al ver que a él no le sirven, pregunto—: **¿Tú no tomas postre?**

No me contesta. Se limita a levantarse, coger su silla y sentarse a mi lado. Me altero. Es tan sexy que es imposible no pensar mil y una lujurias en ese momento. Coge la cucharita, parte un pedazo de tarta, coge helado y dice:

— **Abre la boca**.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

— **¿Cómo?**

No repite lo dicho. Me enseña la cuchara y yo, automáticamente, abro la boca. Me tiene extasiada. Mete la cuchara lentamente en mi boca y yo cierro mis labios sobre ella. Me mira. Yo me excito y sonrío tímidamente. Nada más tragar esa delicatessen, me dispongo a decir algo, pero él me interrumpe:

— **¿Está rico?**

Con mi paladar aún dulzón por el chocolate y el helado de fresa, asiento. Él se acerca.

— **¿Puedo probar?**

Le digo que sí y mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando lo que prueba son mis labios. Mi boca. Posa sus suculentos labios en los míos y los saborea. Como hizo por la mañana en el archivo, primero saca su lengua, chupa mi labio superior, luego el inferior, después un mordisquito y, al final, su sensual lengua me invade y yo cierro los ojos dispuesta a más.

Cuando siento su mano sobre mi rodilla, mi respiración se acelera, pero no me muevo. Quiero más. Lentamente la sube hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos y los masajea. Su mano sube hasta mis bragas y siento sus dedos en ellas. Pero, de repente, se separa de mí y regresa a su posición en la silla. Mis mejillas queman. Arden, del mismo modo que ardo toda yo. Aquel íntimo contacto me ha puesto a cien. ¿Qué me pasa?

Un beso y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi tenga un orgasmo y eso me acelera el pulso. Zoro me observa. Veo el deseo en sus ojos.

— **Te desnudaría aquí mismo** —murmura.

Jadeo. ¡Dios! ¡Me va a dar algo!

Quiero más y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a besarlo. Él acepta mis labios pero, cuando lo voy a agarrar del cuello, me sujeta las manos y se separa unos milímetros de mí.

— **¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?** —pregunta, muy cerca de mis labios. Esa pregunta me descoloca por completo. ¿A qué se refiere? Pero es tal el deseo que siento en ese momento por él y quiero ser tan malota que respondo totalmente hechizada:

— **Hasta donde lleguemos.**

— **¿Seguro?**

— **Bueno** —murmuro acalorada—. **El sado no me va.**

Zoro sonríe. Pasa las manos por debajo de mis piernas y por mi cintura y me coloca sobre sus piernas. Voy a estallar. ¡Estoy sobre mi jefe!

Mete su nariz en mi cuello y lo oigo aspirar mi aroma. Mi perfume. Aire de Loewe. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro veo que me está mirando.

— **¿Quieres saber qué significa esa luz naranja?**

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la luz, que sigue encendida, y asiento. Zoro mueve su mano y aprieta uno de los botones que hay en el lateral de la mesa. Las cortinas de raso que están bajo la luz naranja se recogen y aparece un cristal oscuro. ¿Qué es eso?

Zoro me observa. Instantes después, el cristal se aclara y veo con toda nitidez a dos mujeres sobre una mesa practicando sexo oral. Alucinada, anonadada e incrédula miro el espectáculo que aquellas dos desconocidas nos ofrecen cuando, de pronto, Zoro pulsa otro botón y los gemidos de esas dos mujeres resuenan en nuestro reservado. No sé qué hacer. No sé ni siquiera dónde mirar.

— **¿Estás preparada para esto?** —me pregunta.

La piel me arde mientras siento sus fuertes dedos cosquillearme la cintura. Lo miro, confundida.

— **¿Por qué vemos algo así?**

— **Me excita mirar. ¿No te excita a ti?**

No contesto. No puedo. Estoy tan bloqueada que no sé ni siquiera si sigo respirando.

— **Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte voyeur. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más.**

Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista hacia el cristal mientras las respiraciones de las dos mujeres retumban por la sala y entonces veo que Zoro aprieta otro botón y las cortinas del lado izquierdo se recogen. Allí había una luz verde. Segundos después, el cristal se aclara y veo a dos hombres y a una mujer. Ella está tumbada sobre un diván. Un hombre la penetra y otro le mordisquea los pechos mientras ella, gustosa, disfruta con el momento.

— **Escenas como éstas son dignas de observar** —prosigue Zoro—. **Los gestos de la mujer mientras permite que disfruten de su cuerpo y su feminidad son enloquecedores. Observa su deleite… Mmmm… Disfruta con lo que le están haciendo. Se entrega gustosa a ellos, ¿no crees?**

— **No… lo sé.**

— **Las mujeres sois una continua fuente de morbo para mí. Sois deliciosas.**

Con el pulso a mil, cojo el vaso de vino y me lo bebo del tirón. Estoy sedienta cuando lo oigo decirme:

— **Tranquila. No nos ven. Pero ellos han permitido que se los pueda observar. La luz naranja permite ver y la luz verde te invita a participar. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?**

— **¿El qué?**

— **Participar.**

— **No** —balbuceo histérica.

— **¿Por qué?**

Mi corazón late desbocado y consigo responder:

— **Yo… Yo no hago cosas así.**

Sus cejas se levantan y pregunta:

— **¿Eres virgen?**

— **¡Noooooooooooo!** —respondo con demasiada efusividad—. **Pero yo…**

— **Vale. Entiendo. Tú practicas sexo tradicional, ¿verdad?**

Como una tonta asiento y él me coge la barbilla para que mire al trío que continúa con su ardoroso juego.

— **Ellos también practican sexo tradicional** —añade—. **Sólo que a veces juegan y experimentan algo diferente. ¿De verdad que no te atrae?**

Sin querer retirar mis ojos de ellos, los observo e, inconscientemente, un gemido sale de mi interior al ver el disfrute de aquella mujer. Estoy excitada.

— **No… yo…** —respondo.

— **¿Te incomoda hablar de sexo?**

Lo miro sorprendida. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

— **Tus ojos delatan nerviosismo y tu boca deseo** —insiste—. **No me puedes negar que lo que ves te excita, y mucho, ¿verdad?**

No respondo. Me niego. Y él, controlador de la situación, murmura cerca de mi oído:

— **Lo pasarías bien. Muy bien, Nami. Yo me encargaría de proporcionarte todo el placer que tú quisieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo daré.**

Como una boba, asiento. En la vida me hubiera imaginado algo así. No sé dónde detener mi mirada. Estoy tan excitada que hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo. El lugar, el momento y el hombre que está junto a mí no me permiten que siga pensando.

— **En estos reservados, quien lo desea degusta una exquisita cena y algo más. Sólo un selecto grupo de personas podemos acceder a estas dependencias. Y, si tras la cena deseas jugar, sólo hay que pulsar este botón y los cristales desaparecerán.**

De pronto me pongo histérica. Muy nerviosa. Yo no deseo nada de lo que él me está diciendo. Intento levantarme, pero Zoro me sujeta. No me deja moverme y, con la respiración más que acelerada, susurro:

— **Quiero marcharme de aquí.**

— **Son sólo las once.**

— **Da igual… quiero irme.**

— **¿Por qué, Nami?** —Al ver que no contesto, añade—: **Creo recordar que has dicho que estabas dispuesta a todo lo que yo quisiera.**

— **No me refería a eso. Yo… yo no hago esas cosas.**

Sujetándome con más fuerza, me obliga a mirarlo y, tras clavar sus claros ojos en los míos, murmura cerca de mi boca:

— **Te sorprenderías, si lo probaras.**

— **Zoro, yo no…**

— **Nami, el sexo es un juego muy divertido. Sólo hay que atreverse a experimentar.**

Niego con la cabeza, presa de los nervios. No quiero experimentar. Con el sexo normal que conozco, me sobra y me basta. Tras unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos, Zoro aprieta los botones y los gemidos desaparecen. Unos instantes después, los cristales se vuelven oscuros y las cortinas caen.

— **Gracias** —consigo balbucear.

Me levanta de su regazo y me mira con el rostro serio.

— **Vamos, Nami. Te llevaré a tu casa.**

Media hora después y tras un extraño aunque no incómodo silencio, sólo roto por su conversación al teléfono con una mujer, llegamos a mi calle. Se baja conmigo del coche y me acompaña. Su actitud vuelve a ser fría y distante. Sube conmigo en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, quiero invitarlo a pasar, pero me interrumpe:

— **Ha sido una cena muy agradable, señorita Swan. Gracias por su compañía.**

Dicho esto, me besa la mano y se va. Yo me quedo excitada a las once y media de la noche y sin palabras. ¿Vuelvo a ser la señorita Swan?


End file.
